Rhode Island/Proposals
FlagFreak File:RI Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|Proposal by FlagFreak (20 May 2007) From his blog: "This Rhode Island flag design took a while to come up with, but I think it's pretty good. The anchor is a symbol of Rhode Island, and is currently on the official Rhode Island flag design. The purple background represents the state's state flower, the Rhode Island . The red stripe and the five-pointed star represent Rhode Island becoming the 13th state to enter the Union. The red stripe and the white star on the United States flag that represent Rhode Island appear in the same positions on this Rhode Island flag design." Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Edward O'Connor File:RI Flag Proposal Edward O'Connor.svg|Proposal by Edward O'Connor (29 January 2008) This design is part of a set of new flags for the New England states, published on Edward's website in 2008. "To make flags for each of the New England state, I’ve defaced with each state’s seal, somewhat like the defaced British ensigns you see as national flags the world over." Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Vexilo File:RI Flag Proposal Vexilo.jpg|Proposal by Vexilo (18 February 2010) Originally posted by Vexilo at the Flags Forum. "Unfortunately the current flag fails to heed the good of keeping metals apart with the consequence that the gold anchor is not so visible against a white base. And again there is a motto and scroll included in the design. So my suggestion is to make the back ground blue and of course to dispense with the scroll." This flag is coincidentally very similar to the previous official state flag of Rhode Island from 1882 until 1897. Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) VT45 File:RI Flag Proposal VT45.png|Proposal by Spencer O'Dowd (VolcanTrekkie45 or VT45) (10 September 2010) This flag was posted at Alternate History. Like several other state flag proposals by VT45, it is based on the arms of the state's founders, in this case and . Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Andy Rash File:Proposed Flag of RI Andy Rash.jpg|Proposal by Andy Rash (31 October 2010) From Andy's "Your State Flag Stinks" blog: "Rhode Island. Nice and square. I like the color scheme, too. But that hope banner has to go. (...) Look how pretty your flag is without it!" Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) FederalRepublic File:Rhode island by federalrepublic-d4g9f0e.png|Proposal by Nils Nicolai (FederalRepublic) (15 November 2011) Taken from his DeviantArt page. No description is given for this flag, but it is evidently a simplification of the current flag with the "Hope" ribbon removed and the color of the anchor changed to blue. Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) AlienSquid File:RI Flag Proposal AlienSquid.png|Proposal by Chris Gutzman (AlienSquid) (22 October 2012) An alternate-reality flag posted on DeviantArt. Quoting from the description on that page: "Thirteen blue and white stripes mirroring the U.S. National flag, representing the 13 original colonies of which Rhode Island was a member. In the canton, a square panel with thirteen blue stars in a circle, and the iconic anchor from the Rhode Island coat of arms in gold placed in the center of those stars, along with the state motto on a banner below: "Hope"." Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Philip Tibbetts File:RI Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|Proposal by Philip Tibbetts (11 January 2013) Posted by Philip in the Flags Forum: "The design features a blue field representing the ocean and the state nickname. Issuing from the hoist is a triangle that recalls the mainland portion of the state by referring to the triangle of the and thus the ' ' part of the state’s formal name. Adjacent to this triangle is a red diamond shape that symbolises a red island - . Charged upon this island is the golden anchor that has been the emblem of the state since the C17th." Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) AlternateUniverseDesigns File:RI Flag Proposal Alternateuniversedesigns.png|Proposal by AlternateUniverseDesigns 19 March (2013) Self-uploaded without description. Like several other proposals it is similar to the current flag with the "Hope" banner removed; in this case blue fimbriation is added around the anchor and stars. Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Usacelt File:RI Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|Proposal by USACelt (28 May 2013) Self-uploaded without description; this flag includes the anchor and stars in the canton of a white field with a blue stripe at the bottom. Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Kermitdefrog File:Flag of Rhode Island 2.png|Proposal by Kermitdefrog (24 June 2013) Self-uploaded without description; this flag consists of a blue field with a yellow anchor between two white horizontal stripes. Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Ed Mitchell File:RI Flag Proposal Ed Mitchell.png|Proposal by Ed Mitchell (28 August 2013) Part of the United We Stand project by Ed Mitchell of Bresslergroup. "I kept the design close to the original flag but simplified it and stripped away all the stars but one to represent the state itself." Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) BigRed618 File:RI Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|Proposal by BigRed618 (2 December 2013) Posted at the Sports Logos board. Like Edward O'Connor, BigRed618 based a new flag for each New England state on a flag associated with the New England region. "I kept as many elements as I could from the current flag. Some would say that the Ocean State's flag is perfect as it is, but I really wanted to see how it would look with the NE canton." Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) HansLN - First set File:US-RI flag proposal Hans 1.png|First proposal by Hans (3 December 2013) File:US-RI flag proposal Hans 2.png|Second proposal by Hans (23 October 2014) File:US-RI flag proposal Hans 3.png|Third proposal by Hans (23 October 2014) The first of my proposed flags of Rhode Island is a greatly simplified version of the current flag, keeping only the yellow anchor as charge. I replaced the yellow fringe with narrow yellow horizontal stripes on either side of the white field. Several later proposals use as main emblem thirteen stars arranged in the shape of an anchor. Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Ben Karnell - First set File:RI Flag Proposal BenKarnell.jpg|First proposal by Ben Karnell (20 October 2014) From the file description page: "This is the flag of the minus the text. This regiment fought during the Revolution. It uses all the elements of the current Rhode Island flag, but arranged differently and without the yellow-on-white color scheme, which violates traditional rules because it "pops" less than using contrasting colors. The First Rhode Island is famous as the first racially integrated military unit in American history, something definitely worth commemorating." Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Ben Karnell - Second set File:RI Flag Proposal BenKarnell-2.png|Second proposal by Ben Karnell (20 October 2014) Ben's second proposal. "Rhode Island flag without the text and with darker, bolder colors." Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) HansLN - Second set File:US-RI flag proposal Hans 4.png|Fourth proposal by Hans (25 February 2015) File:US-RI flag proposal Hans 5.png|Fifth proposal by Hans (25 February 2015) For these flags, I represented the two parts of the state by two vertical stripes: white for the (which was founded as a place of religious liberty, as reflected in its name), and red for (the most popular etymology for which is the old Dutch translation of “red island”). The blue central stripe symbolizes the bays that separate them, as well as the state’s nickname, the Ocean State. Hans (talk) 19:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC)